An Unexpected Adventure
by MidnightOracle
Summary: The death of the king finds Soul running a kingdom. Soul's fortune is a curse to someone close to him and that person wants REVENGE. Maka has everything a girl could want but feels trapped inside a gilded cage. With the help of a witch's spell Maka and Soul are about to face a very unexpected adventure. Lies, betrayals, adventure, a chance at love, and something sinister awaits. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Soul Eater series in any way *Sniffles*.

An Unexpected Adventure Chapter 1 

The moon hung high in the inky black midnight sky observing the kingdom below. Down in a fertile and mountainous land laid the wealthy kingdom of Evanoplolis. This kingdom was happily ruled over by Soul Evans the youngest of the Evan brothers. It was a bit untraditional but last year during the Great Storm Prince Wes came down gravely ill. The king had died that year from the illness and the queen died from a broken heart and since no one expected Wes to survive the sickness they decided to put Prince Soul in charge. To everyone's surprise Wes pulled through but it was too late the parliament had already decided to crown Soul the next king and to Wes's utter dismay he became just a duke. Wes was furious that Soul had taken the throne from him and he swore to get his revenge one way or another.

So it was on this midsummer night's eve that a cloaked figure rode on a black stead into the forest to meet up with the one person who could help him. The rider stopped his horse in the clearing of the forest where a cauldron bubbled above a fire and another shadily cloaked figure sat on a fallen log behind it.

"I thought you were never going to show up." The person behind the cauldron purred malevolently.

"I apologize for my tardiness Lady Medusa." The cloaked rider said icily as he dismounted from his stead.

"It is alright Prince Wes you are here now as I am here upon your request. What is it that you wish from me?" Lady Medusa asked in a playfully sinister tone.

"I need some sort of spell or potion to get revenge on Soul for stealing my kingdom from me. It should be ME that should have been crowned king!" Wes snapped angrily.

"I see well I do have an idea of how to get rid of your brother." Medusa hissed out in delight.

"You do, how?" asked Wes happily.

Lady Medusa got up from the log and began throwing some ingredients into the cauldron bubbling in front of them before mumbling some words to a spell causing the once purple liquid to turn clear before taking out an empty vile and pouring the substance in.

"Put this potion into any drink or soup that Soul may digest..." Medusa began and was rudely cut off by Wes.

"But what if he can taste it?" Wes asked worriedly.

"Pipe down and let me finish! It is odorless and tasteless and once he consumes it your problems will be over." Medusa snapped maliciously at Wes.

"Excellent!" Wes chuckled in delight as he pulled a pouch of gold coins from under his cloak and gave it to Medusa who exchanged it for the pouch of coins.

"I should warn you though…."Medusa began but immediately stopped when she noticed he was no longer paying attention. _He'll just have figure out the side effect on his own if he won't pay attention to me. _Medusa thought to herself evilly as she watched Wes happily mount his horse.

"Thank you Lady Medusa it was a pleasure doing business with you." Wes said happily as he turned his horse and galloped back towards HIS castle.

"As with you my Prince." Medusa said cackling to herself _Revenge is sweet _Medusa thought to herself before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Wes galloped towards the castle feeling as light as air for soon he would have his kingdom and all of his problems will have been solved. Upon entering the castle Wes found his brother in the royal study looking out of the window at the stars a cup of tea steaming beside him.

"Good evening your majesty." Wes said trying not to gag on the word majesty as Soul turned to look at him.

"Good evening Wes." Soul said with a small smile.

"You alright Soul you seem distracted." Wes said feigning worry.

"Yeah I'm just thinking." Soul replied reassuringly.

"Okay well I just wanted to say goodnight before turning in." Wes said the lie rolling off his tongue easily.

"Alright goodnight Wes I'll see you in the morning." Soul replied as he turned back to the window. Once Soul was distracted Wes quickly slipped the potion into Soul's tea before leaving the room thinking _Yes but I won't be seeing you in the morning. Good bye you royal pain in my butt! _

Soul sat his crimson eyes staring at the moon lost in thought. The black witches were on the move again and he could feel a battle stirring between his kingdom the white mages and the black witches. For it was last year that one of his soldiers killed a black witch who had been oppressing a village and trying to take over a neighboring kingdom. The witch they killed turned out to be Lady Arachnid sister to the leader of the coven of the dark arts Lady Medusa and since then there was unrest between them. On top of that issue his advisers urged that he needed to choose a bride before one would be chosen for him. Soul had gone on a lot of "dates" since then trying to find the right girl for him but all of the ones he'd met so far were too airheaded and vain. With a deep internal sigh Soul turned back to his tea and drank it before leaving the study and going off to his room.

As Soul began to take off his boots he suddenly felt very light headed, sweat began to roll down his forehead, breathing became difficult and his heart felt like a stallion racing away from a predator. _What's happening to me?! _Soul thought to himself worriedly as his body began to ach all over. A pounding began to drum itself inside his skull and just when Soul thought he would scream out from pain everything went black as he lost consciousness and fell back onto his bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hello Everyone! ^-^ I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and that you will continue to read on. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated but please no flames! Thank you for taking the time to read this! Until the next chapter,

-Midnight Oracle


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Soul Eater series in any way shape or form *Sniffles*.

An Unexpected Adventure Chapter 2 

Light flooded the room as a pair of crimson eyes opened themselves to stare up at the red colored canopy of his bed. _That was weird…_ _oh well best greet the day and get on with it._ Soul thought to himself remembering how he had felt before going to bed and he warily let out a yawn. Suddenly he heard a roar and confused Soul looked around the room trying to figure out where that roar had come from. Maybe his longtime friend Black*Star had finally caught the illusive black lion that lived in the forest and was waiting to show him it in the courtyard. Soul reached out an arm to stretch it in front of him only to see a white paw. Alarm raced through Soul as he stretched out his other arm only to see another white paw. Panic made his mind go numb as he flexed his paws and razor sharp claws extended themselves. Soul sprang from his bed towards his full length mirror that hung next to his dresser and what Soul saw in the mirror nearly made his heart stop. For there reflected in the mirror stood a majestic looking lion with a snow white mane and fur. His crimson eyes reflected his shock back himself. _What the hell is going on? _Soul asked himself as the door to his room opened. Soul turned to look and found himself staring at his brother's disappointed and shocked expression.

"But Lady Medusa said you would be dead and all of my problems would be over." Wes said shocked as he stared at Soul.

"Oh well I'll just have to try and kill you again. It should be easier this time now that you're cornered." Wes said nonchalantly as he pulled out a dagger from his coat pocket and began to advance on Soul.

Soul was bewildered as he could not fully comprehend that his own brother was trying to kill him! Yet , as his brother continued to advance toward him with his knife drawn, the full extent of his predicament became very clear to him. Soul refused to die by his brother's traitorous hands and so Soul glanced around the room and once he saw an opening Soul sprang onto his bed and darted around Wes. Wes let out a cry of outrage as he chased after his brother. Soul raced down the stair case nearly losing his footing due to the smooth marble and the fact that he was not quite sure how to manage his large paws. He darted past some surprised chambermaids, who screamed out in surprise, out the open front door, went across the courtyard, and passed an old farmer who was crossing the moat on his wagon on his way to bring the castle staff fresh vegetables and fruit , before he could make it into the forest and hide amongst the underbrush. Soul laid himself inside the hollow of a tree knowing he was safe….for now.

-Meanwhile in the land of Spiritonia-

The door to the throne room was suddenly thrown open as an outraged Prince stalked toward the king.

"So Prince Ox how did it go?" asked King Spirit totally oblivious to the anger that seemed to radiate off his guest.

"I have had it!" Snapped Prince Ox

"Why?" asked a now confused Spirit.

"That girl has no manners! She's stubborn, blunt, and doesn't know when to hold her tongue! You should hear some of the things that come out of her mouth. I have tried to be patient but after that dog of hers bit me I have had it! Good luck marrying her off!" Prince Ox yelled before impatiently bowing and then stalking out of the throne room.

Spirit internally sighed that was the third prince that she has scared off in the last two months. Of course Spirit didn't want to see his precious girl leave him but she was now of age and he wasn't going to live forever. He needed Maka to find a husband to ensure his kingdom's future. So grumpily King Spirit got up and went to go find his rebellious daughter. He found his daughter in the shade of a weeping willow her chestnut colored wolf curled up beside her as she read.

"Really Maka another one?" Spirit asked annoyed.

Maka sighed before putting her book down and looking up at her father's irritated expression.

"Oh papa you should have heard how idiotic he sounded and acted." Maka said plainly.

"Maka could you have at least given him a shot?" Spirit asked annoyed.

"Not when he begins to try and convince me TO WANT to be with him by saying "Just imagine me with my strong arms around you…" to which I answered him with yeah and you covered in my vomit. He never quite warmed up to me after that." Maka replied chuckling to herself.

"Why did Demon bite him?" Spirit asked as he rubbed his temples wearily and looked at Demon who opened one red eyed at the mention of his name before closing it again.

"He aggravated Demon by throwing a stick that landed on Demon's head." Maka replied as she fondly pet Demon behind the ears.

Spirit just sighed exasperatedly

"Maka whether you like it or not you will be married. Now I was trying to be nice and let you pick your prince which is not a luxury all princesses have. But you keep throwing your potential suitors aside and so now I will arrange a marriage for you and I know just who to pick that you haven't scared away yet." Spirit said hotly as he glared at his daughter.

"Who?" asked Maka slowly becoming angry.

"Prince Kidd from Deathicity." Spirit snapped before turning and stalking back toward the castle.

"Is this my to be my fate Demon? To marry some shallow block head and bear children to him with no say in the matter." Maka whispered to herself sadly.

_No! I refuse to back down on this issue. Mama would never have allowed papa to do this to me!_ Maka thought to herself sadly. Maka had lost her mother two years ago when she had fallen from her stead and had hit her head on a rock and never awoke from it. Her father couldn't bear to remarry again but kept up a steady flow of women of a certain variety to keep him entertained. Now that he refused to bring anymore heirs to the thrown it was her responsibility to find a man to shackle herself to all in the name of ensuring the kingdoms survival.

"Princess Maka?" asked a voice from beside her.

Maka turned and saw her best friend Duchess Tsubaki walk towards her.

"Hi Tsubaki." Maka said as she greeted her old friend with a smile.

"Do I even have to ask how it went?" Tsubaki asked with a chuckle.

"No I think you can guess and it would probably be right." Maka replied with a grin.

"How did the king take it?" Tsubaki asked worriedly.

"Not well…papa is now going to force me into an arranged marriage." Maka spat out angrily.

"I see….to whom?" Tsubaki asked curiously.

"Prince Kidd…have you heard anything about him?" Maka asked

"All I've heard is that he's nice." Tsubaki replied with a reassuring smile.

"Tsubaki…I don't think I can do this. I mean what's wrong with papa he won't let me go 20 feet outside the palace wall without a guard and now he's marrying me off to a complete stranger. I had so much I wanted to do like travel to the places I've read about in some of my books. But I can't do that so freely when I'm shackled to a man." Maka ranted.

"Maybe your fiancé will let you be adventurous." Tsubaki said in hopes of soothing her frazzled friend.

"Maybe…" Maka said feigning a smile.

"Come on lets go back inside the palace for your gown fitting." Tsubaki said happily.

Maka got up as did Demon and the three of them walked back toward the castle. Later on that evening Maka sat in front of her window gazing out over the valley from her bedroom window. Suddenly an idea hit her. A determined spark lit in her eyes tomorrow at dawn Maka was GOING to break out of her gilded cage. _But how? _Maka asked herself. Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Enter." Maka replied cheerfully.

In walked Maka's most trusted lady in waiting Crona. Suddenly a smirk appeared on her face _Perfect_ Maka thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hello Everyone! ^-^ I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. I want to thank everyone for their support so far! I really appreciate it and the more reviews I get the more motivated I feel to write. You guys are awesome! Anyways as always reviews are GREATLY appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read this! Until the next chapter,

-Midnight Oracle ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Soul Eater series in any way *Sniffles*

An Unexpected Adventure Chapter 3

The sky began to glow a rosy color as the sun slowly began to rise. Maka was brushing her ash blond hair and tying it into pigtails when someone knocked on her door.

"You may enter Crona." Maka said as she tied the last emerald green ribbon into her hair.

"Here is the bag full of food and supplies. Your horse Angel is tacked and ready for you." Crona said skittishly.

"How long until you get back from your outing?" Crona asked nervously.

"I'll be back before sundown." Maka lied as she stuffed a few maps into her pack.

"Is there anything else I can do my lady?" Crona asked relieved.

"Yes, cover for me." Maka said with a grin as Crona's eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

"My lady you can't be serious!" Crona said nearly shrieking at the thought.

"Oh but I am serious if the king comes looking for me just tell him something like I'm reading near the pond on the east side of the palace and just keep coming up with little lies like that." Maka replied in a persuading manner.

"Alright but if you're not back by sundown I'm telling the king on you." Crona said before sighing in defeat.

"You're the best Crona!" Maka said happily as she hugged her lady in waiting before sending her out.

_Hopefully by sundown I will have covered enough ground to be at least a decent ways away from here before papa sends out the royal guard. _Maka thought to herself as she picked up her pack and left her room.

-Meanwhile-

A white lion sat on a hillside watching the sunrise as the events of the previous two days played themselves over and over in his mind. The whole situation was so bizarre and the irony of turning him into a white lion was priceless for the lion was the symbol of his kingdom and he was born with silver hair so now he was a white lion. There had to be a black witch involved and Soul was dismayed that his own brother hated him enough to turn on him and run into the arms of the coven of the dark arts. Then on top of that mess last night he made another startling discovery _***Flash Back* **_

_**Soul lay on his stomach as he gazed up at the stars suddenly his body began to tingle and glow and the next thing he knew he was in his human form. At first Soul thought he was going crazy until he walked to a nearby pond on two feet and saw his human face and crimson eyes reflected in the watery depths.*End of Flash Back* **_

Sadly his joy was short lived for when the moon lowered itself from the heavens and the sun began to rise he turned back into a lion. Soul knew he needed to find a way to break the curse and take back his kingdom. The only problem was that Soul didn't even know where to start looking for help. With a heavy sigh Soul got up on all fours and began walking straight ahead away from his kingdom and any hunters his brother may have sent out to kill him. But he had to start somewhere and who knew where this direction lead him.

-With Wes-

The whole kingdom was in an uproar when news that their beloved king had gone missing spread. Wes had to fake his despair over the matter and was slowly getting sick of everyone coming up to him and giving him these pitiful looks filled with sympathy that made him feel sick to his stomach with disgust as he realized just how much his "precious" baby brother was adored. Wes had spoken with the parliament about what would happen to the kingdom and when he would be taking over. The parliament declared that they would withhold crowning Wes as the new king until they called off the search party when the moon was full once more in a few days. After the meeting with parliament Wes called out the best hunters in the kingdom including Soul's obnoxious little friend Black*Star to find the white lion and bring it to him dead or alive by convincing them that the lion was a clue to their king's disappearance. Little did they know that once the lion was killed it would turn back into his human form and then the hunter who killed Soul would end up labeled as a traitor and sentenced to death. Once he had sent off the hunters Wes sent out a request to meet with Lady Medusa. Then as he was sitting in the royal study gazing out of the window he heard a sinister voice speak

"You called my lord."

"Yes Lady Medusa I did. I thought you said that once he drank the potion all my problems would be over with!" Wes roared.

"Well it's not my fault you couldn't kill the lion." Medusa hissed smugly.

"True but that only complicates this whole situation more!" Wes spat out annoyed.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Medusa asked malevolently.

"My dear lady I want you to find him and crush him! And after you've killed him I want you to bring his dead body to me as proof!" Wes demanded

"I see but I will have to up my cost on this transaction." Medusa purred evilly.

Wes glared at her before throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Fine as long as I get results. What do you wish to have from me as payment?" Wes asked irritated.

"You shall know what I desire once I have completed the job." Medusa replied maliciously.

"Do we have a deal then?" Wes asked impatiently.

"Yes!" Medusa hissed out in delight before vanishing in a burst of smoke.

_Mark my words Soul once I get my hands on you you'll be sorry! _Wes thought to himself as a smirk made its way across his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hello Everyone! ^-^ I am sooo sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I will do my best to update more frequently. Anyways I hope that you guys have enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are GREATLY appreciated! Thank you for taking the time to read this. Until the next chapter,

-Midnight Oracle ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Soul Eater series in any way shape or form *Sniffles*.

An Unexpected Adventure Chapter 4 

The sky was a bright blue without a cloud in the sky and the sun shone happily down from above as Maka trotted Angel through the forest. For Maka it was exhilarating finally to be able to do something on her own and for herself without being hovered over as if she were made out of glass. When the sound of rushing water filled Maka's ears she steered Angel towards it and discovered a stream across the forest floor. Maka dismounted and led Angel to the stream to drink before sitting cross legged on a boulder. Maka then grabbed a map from her pack and began to look over her possible destinations as Angel grazed on the vegetation nearby. _Hhmm let's see there is moon cove, crystal falls, the lake of the stars, the meadow of tranquility…_Maka started to list the destinations she wanted to see in her head when the sound of a twig snapping caused Maka to raise her head. As she did so she heard Angel begin to grow nervous beside her as Angel twitched her ears and forth on alert. Maka looked around to see what was causing Angel all the worry and then her eyes landed on a white lion that had come down to the stream to drink. _That's odd I've never seen a white lion before…but then again I've been so sheltered that I haven't really seen much of anything. _Maka thought to herself bitterly as she sat still and watched the lion. Suddenly the lion picked up its head and looked at her with what Maka could have sworn was a curious expression. What shocked Maka the most was the lion's eyes. They were so red that it was almost surreal. The lion then let out a snort before walking away.

Once the lion was out of sight Maka let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. That lion was one of a lot of incredible things that she was going to experience and see on this journey so getting all stupefied over one amazing white lion was ridiculous. Once Maka established that to herself she slid off the boulder and glanced at the map. She would try to go to crystal falls first for it was rumored that the waters were so clear you could see the bottom of the lake and there was supposed to be a huge rainbow that shone from the falls into a lake below. Maka's mom used to tell Maka stories about the falls including a fable that said that if you looked into the waters with an open heart it would show you what you desired most and if your intentions were pure and how to get what you desired. But of course for Maka that was just a fairy tale her mom had told her and nothing more nor nothing less. As a feeling of excitement about her destination began to build Maka stuffed her map inside her pack, remounted Angel and began to ride towards her destination.

-With Soul-

His throat had been painfully dry as he searched the area for water. He almost cried out in happiness as the sound of rushing water had filled his sensitive ears and he happily made his way towards the stream. Once there he began to lap at the water below him with full concentration until he suddenly heard the sound of two other heart beats made him look up. Soul was surprised to see a female with striking emerald green eyes, silky looking ash blond hair, who was wearing a dark green shirt with a black corset, black pants (which was unusual for women normally tended to be in skirts) and black riding boots. But it wasn't her appearance that had surprised him it was how she looked at him with a sense of wonder with not a trace of fear anywhere on her face. He then noticed how still she had been sitting as if worried that any movements that she made would scare him. Soul snorted at the thought he could easily take her down if he had to. Now her white mare on the other hand looked tense and Soul could practically smell the sharp tang of fear rolling off the horse. The lion side of soul sensed the fear and began to perk up at the smell of a potential prey. Yet the human side of Soul decided to leave this strange girl and her horse alone and go hunting elsewhere. With that decided Soul turned away from the stream his thirst quenched and walked off.

-Back in Spiritania-

King Spirit was becoming agitated for he had searched the palace for his precious baby girl the whole day and every time he asked his staff if they knew where she was they would tell him she was off doing something like reading by the willow tree, and yet when he'd gone to look for her there she wasn't there. Spirit was growing restless for he had invited Prince Kidd to stay with him at his palace in order for his future son in law get to know Maka better before the wedding. The prince's coach was supposed to arrive by supper time and he was trying to find Maka to tell her (more like warn her) that she should be on her best behavior. Finally he ran into Crona, Maka's lady in waiting.

"Crona could you come here a moment please?" Spirit asked the nervous girl gently.

"Yes your majesty, do you need something?" Crona asked shyly.

"Have you seen the princess anywhere?" Spirit asked Crona patiently.

"No your majesty but if I do run into her would you like me to give her a message?" Crona asked getting nervous for this situation was slowly becoming more than she could handle.

"Yes, please tell Maka that Prince Kidd is arriving today and she better be at her best behavior or else." The king said happily.

"I'll tell her that when I see her your majesty." Crona almost whimpered out.

"Excellent!" Spirit boomed as he walked away.

Hours passed and it was nearly sunset when Prince Kidd's coach arrived at the palace. Spirit went out to greet his future son in law. As the door of the carriage swung open a handsome young man with jet black hair with white stripes on the one side of his head, gold gentle eyes, and a toned body that was clad in a white shirt with black pants , and he had two swords dangling from their holsters around his waist , and black riding boots, stepped out.

"What a perfectly symmetrical kingdom." Prince Kidd whispered happily under his breath.

"Welcome Prince Kidd to the kingdom of Spiritania!" King Spirit stated happily.

"It is an honor to be here your majesty." Kidd said as he executed a perfectly symmetrical bow.

Kidd looked around and then back at the king before him.

"If I may inquire where is the princess?" Prince Kidd asked.

"She'll be joining us at dinner, right now she's probably somewhere in the castle with her nose stuck in a book." Spirit answered calmly even though he was internally having a panic attack.

"Would you care to take a tour of the palace?" Spirit asked

"Of course your majesty." Kidd replied with a charming smile.

Spirit led the prince around the castle and stopped in a large corridor where paintings of he and his family hung. Kidd stopped in front of a portrait of a beautiful young woman with eyes the color of emeralds, ash blond hair framed her porcelain face perfectly symmetrical, her dark green dress matched her eyes, and her face showed some sort of emotion that Kidd could not place.

"She's absolutely symmetrical and wonderfully gorgeous!" Kidd exclaimed happily.

"That's my daughter and your fiancé." Spirit said his voice filled with pride.

Suddenly the two of them heard a shy voice from behind them.

"Your majesty?" Crona asked nervously for the sun was about to set and the princess wasn't back yet.

"Yes Crona what is it?" Spirit asked gently.

"The princess i-is m-missing." Crona stuttered out afraid of the king's reaction.

"WHAT?!" both Spirit and Kidd yelled out simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hello Everyone! ^-^ I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I want to thank my readers for their support so far, it means a lot and helps in keeping me inspired to write. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read this! Until the next chapter,

-Midnight Oracle ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Soul Eater series in any way shape or form *Sniffles*.

An Unexpected Adventure Chapter 5

Upon hearing the news that his precious angle was missing King Spirit sent for his captain of the guard while he and Prince Kidd walked to his throne room.

"I'm so sorry about all of this Prince Kidd." Spirit said apologetically.

"It's all right at the moment I am more concerned about getting my fiancé back." Kidd said determinedly as Spirit nodded his head in approval.

"You sent for me your majesty?" came a commanding voice from the doorway of the throne room.

"Yes, Captain Stein we have just received some distressing news. Our beloved princess has gone missing." Spirit said in a distressed tone of voice.

"I see so you want me to find the princess and bring her back home safely." Stein said calmly as he took out a pipe and began to smoke it.

"Yes, that is the main point of why I summoned you." Spirit said getting annoyed with how calm the man was being.

"I meant no disrespect sire I will go put together my best men for the search team. No worries your majesty we'll have her home in no time." Stein said sensing his king's irritation and worry.

"If your majesty may permit me I would also like to join the search party." Kidd said politely

"Oh course what a perfect idea!" Spirit exclaimed happily.

"Then it's settled at dawn tomorrow we ride in search of the kingdom's beloved princess." Stein said before bowing and leaving the throne room.

"I just hope my precious daughter is alright." Spirit said worriedly.

"From what you've told me about my bride to be she's perfectly capable of taking care of her own until we find her and save her." Kidd replied reassuringly.

-With Maka-

Sunlight began to shine down on the valley as Maka awoke to the sound of chirping birds. Groggily Maka took a moment to take in her surroundings. She was in the forest surrounded by huge trees with dark green leaves on them. Yet as the sun began to shine down on them they turned a bright green color. Angel was still asleep her breathing erythematic and peaceful as her white coat stood out beautifully against the dark colors of the forest. The campfire Maka had made was out and only embers still smoked a bit. Maka stood up and began to take out some apples and repack her stuff into Angel's saddle bags. As she looked up Maka swore that she saw a flash of white from between the trees but as she looked harder there was nothing. _Huh must have just been my imagination. _Maka thought to herself calmly as she bit into her apple. Not too much later Maka re-tacked Angel, threw some dirt of the now doused campfire, remounted Angel and took off down the forest path once more.

-With Soul-

Soul watched his reflection change from human back into a lion in the stream. Every time he was human again a feeling of joy filled his body and when he turned back into a lion sorrow made his heart feel heavy. Soul turned away from the stream and began to walk through the forest his stomach rumbling in order to convey its needs to him as he walked. Suddenly he smelled a faint hint of a campfire. Cautiously he drew nearer to where the smell was being emitted while making sure to stay hidden behind trees. Soul carefully looked through a crack in between two trees and saw that same strange girl from yesterday taking some food out of her pack. The sun bounced off her hair making it look like she had a halo. Soul stared at her before risking a quick glance around her campsite. She had strategically placed her camp against a grove of trees so predators would have a hard time sneaking up on her, her almost dead fire looked like it had been well built and her horse was beginning to wake up. Not wanting to have his presence known Soul turned away from the campsite only to have the smell of deer hit him. His mouth began to water at the thought of food and so with that Soul began to stalk towards the smell of his prey.

-With the Lady Medusa-

Medusa sat in her cave stirring a cauldron as her pet python slithered its way up her body. Unaffected by the fact that the snake was now wrapping itself around her neck Medusa picked up a piece of crystal from the tablet beside the cauldron and dipped it into the boiling purple substance. After pulling it out again Medusa glanced into the crystal which had begun to glow a deep maroon before it reflected a swamp suddenly the image changed again and Medusa smirked in delight at the bog witch's surprised face.

"My lady what an honor it is to be called upon. What is it you desire from me?" asked the bog witch delighted.

"Oh Erika dear you still have some frog spies in the western forest do you not?" Medusa asked benevolently.

"Yes I do my lady." Erika replied trying to repress a shudder at the evil in Medusa's voice.

"Excellent I need you to locate a white lion who has wandered a little too far from home. Once you have found the lion's location report back to me at once!" Medusa commanded in a malicious tone of voice.

"Of course your Excellency, but may I ask why the lion is so important?" Erika asked cautiously for the leader of the dark arts is not someone you want to anger.

"Let's just say that the lion is a vital part of a big plan." Medusa replied as an evil smirk made its way across her face.

"Understood my lady, I will find the lion as fast as possible!" Erika said hastily.

"That's a good girl." Medusa said delighted before the image of Erika faded from her crystal.

_Soon I'll have the lion prince in my coils and then I will be able to execute my revenge! _Medusa thought to herself happily as she pet the snake around her neck her dark pupils slitting in delight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hi Everyone! ^-^

I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter! I want to thank you guys for your support so far. I also want to apologize for taking so long to post this but I have been busy with work and family drama. Anyways I hope that you guys like this story so far! Remember reviews are GREATLY appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read this! Until the next chapter,

-Midnight Oracle ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Soul Eater series in any way shape or form *Sniffles*.

An Unexpected Adventure Chapter 6 

The sun beat down on the lake causing it to reflect almost painfully into Maka's eyes as she squinted against the light's assault. She was two days away from crystal falls and Maka was overjoyed with that knowledge. Suddenly the thundering of hooves could be heard off in the distance. Maka quickly raced to Angel and pulled her behind a tree as the group of riders came into view Maka glanced upon the banner waving in the wind. It was a white horse rearing _how did they manage to catch up so quickly?! _ Maka thought to herself panicked until they rode past her hiding spot. _I guess I'll have to be more careful now that they are so hot on my trail. _Maka inwardly groaned at the thought as she saw the back of Captain Stein's head and a stranger who was riding with him. _Probably a new comer _Maka thought shrugging off the mystery. Maka thought herself lucky that Angel had stayed quiet this whole time and once the cavalry was out of sight Maka turned to look at Angel who was frozen in fear and staring straight ahead of her. Maka cautiously followed Angel's eyes to where the white lion was dragging his kill across the earthy floor. Sensing that he was being watched the lion looked up his ruby eyes widened as he dropped his kill to the floor and stared. _I wonder if this lion is following me. _ Maka asked herself as she stared back at the lion. The nervous pawing of Angel's hooves caused Maka to tear her gaze away from the lion to look at her anxious traveling companion.

"It's alright Angel he's already got his kill he doesn't want you." Maka cooed at Angel who was still staring at the lion.

With a shake of his white mane Maka watched as the lion bent his head down and busied himself with his kill. Maka figuring that he'd want his privacy carefully lead her traveling companion away from the hungry lion.

-With Soul-

An irony tang assaulted Soul's taste buds as his fangs ripped into the deer causing its life blood to dribble down his muzzle. Once Soul heard its heart stop beating he began to drag it through the forest towards the den he had built for tonight. Suddenly a familiar scent of white tea leaves and ginger filled his nose and the feeling of being watched began to overpower his senses. Cautiously Soul risked a glance towards whoever was watching him. Soul felt his eyes widen it was that same girl that he kept running into. _Is she following me?_ Soul asked himself but then quickly dismissed the thought as he remembered seeing her looking over a map. No she had to be just a traveler. Yet still Soul found it odd how they kept meeting up. _I wonder where she's going_ Soul thought to himself as he watched her with great interest. Suddenly he heard her voice and it sounded so gentle and soothing that he felt himself begin to relax almost as if she was talking to him. Well she was certainly an interesting creature Soul mused as he bent his head down to eat his hunger finally getting the best of him. Soul heard the strange girl quietly leading her horse away from him. Soul smiled his mouth filled with the flesh of his kill she was definitely something. After eating his share Soul continued to drag the now less heavy kill and paused to take a drink from a nearby river and wash the blood out of his mane as an arrow whizzed by him. Soul looked up in surprise as he recognized the hunter to be one from his own kingdom _how have they found me so quickly?! _Soul thought to himself panicked as he turned and ran. Soul heard the shouts of multiple men as his paws pounded the forest floor. The hunters chased Soul for quite a distance and Soul was beginning to feel his body's fatigue growing stronger. Suddenly the sound of hooves thundering in front of him caught his attention and as Soul looked he saw a white mare galloping in front of him with that strange girl on it. Suddenly Soul felt a searing pain in his front right leg and as he looked down he was met with the sight of an arrow sticking into his skin and warm crimson blood was beginning to make its way out of the wound as his ears heard a familiar voice.

"I WILL GET YOU, YOU STUPID LION FOR A GOD LIKE ME NEVER GIVES UP UNTIL HE GETS WHAT HE WANTS!" The obnoxiously loud voice boomed.

_Dam it Black*Star if I live through this I will so kick your ass for this! Man so uncool _Soul thought to himself angrily as his adrenaline kicked in even more causing him to speed up until he was side by side with the white mare. All of a sudden his leg gave out and Soul toppled into the tall grasses. Soul lay there panting trying to get up when he heard the thundering of hooves stop and a person closing in on him. Soul bared his fangs at the intruder while growling menacingly only to have his growls die in his throat as the strange girl's face came into view.

"Shh just lie still and be quiet." The girl commanded softly and the lion gave her a confused look before hearing the sound of footsteps approaching them.

"Hello girlie! I am the GREAT BLACK*STAR! I was curious if you happened to see which way this God's prey happened to go?" Black*Star half yelled half asked.

"It went through the clearing over there." The girl stated calmly as she pointed down a pathway opposite their direction.

"Alright, you've helped your God a great deal." Black*Star said as he nodded his thanks at the girl in front of him before walking away from them. Once he was far enough away that Soul couldn't smell Black*Star any more he watched as the girl cautiously drew closer.

"If it's alright with you I would like to take the arrow out of your leg." The girl said softly as she crept towards him and slowly kneeled down to sit on her knees slightly off to the side of him. Soul watched as she reached forward cautiously to take the wounded leg. Soul made no move to stop her knowing that the arrow had to come out. The girl wrapped her hand around the arrow

"I'm sorry but his is really going to hurt." The girl said apologetically as Soul snorted to himself of_ course this is going to hurt. _Soul thought to himself bitterly as he felt a sharp pain begin to overpower his senses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hello Everyone! ^-^ I would like to apologize for my lack of updating. I promise I will try to update more frequently. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated! Thanks for your support so far! Until the next chapter,

-Midnight Oracle ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Soul Eater series in any way *Sniffles*.

An Unexpected Adventure Chapter 7

A heart wrenching cry of pain filled the air as Maka held a bloody arrow in her hand. She looked down at the wounded lion in front of her. Blood began to gush out of the wound

"Stay here I'm going to get some supplies to bandage your wounds." Maka said in a firm yet gentle voice as she ran to Angel and pulled some gauze out of her saddle bag and ran back to the lion. To be honest Maka thought that the lion would have run off and was slightly surprised to see him still lying there. Gently Maka began to wrap the lion's leg all the while feeling the lion's intense stare on the back of her neck. Once she was done Maka pulled back

"There good as new." Maka said encouragingly as the lion before her glared at her as if to say right-and-I-am-secretly-the-tooth fairy.

"You know I'm not the one who shot you." Maka said getting a little irritated.

The lion scrunched up his face rolled his eyes and gave her his best I'm-sorry look. Maka sighed

"It's okay; I guess you want to be on your own now." Maka said as she began to slowly get up.

Maka watched as the lion got up took a few steps and collapsed. Maka rushed to the lion's side only to be hissed at.

"You know what fine be that way. I was only trying to help but forget it!" Maka snapped angrily as she began to walk away. Maka had taken about roughly five steps when she heard something akin to a whimper. Maka stopped and heavily sighed before turning back and walking to the lion who was struggling to get up.

"How about we travel together for a bit until you have fully recovered and then if you wish to leave you can." Maka said politely.

The lion looked as if he was contemplating it before he nodded and stuck a paw out for Maka to take. Maka's eyes widened at the human mannerisms he kept portraying as she took his paw to shake.

"Alright now that we're traveling together we need to get you out of the open and away from idiotic hunters." Maka said commandingly.

The lion huffed before giving her a look that clearly said I-can-barely-walk-remember. Maka bit her lower lip in contemplation before whistling Angel over to her. Angel cautiously approached them and Maka gave her the signal to lie down. Both animals seemed to give her an are-you-serious look as they realized what her plan was. Maka gave them both a glare to which they simultaneously sighed before Maka helped the lion hobble over to Angel before laying him across the saddle. Maka sat behind the lion and gave Angel the signal to stand. Maka almost laughed at the lion's frazzled expression as they began to make their way down the forest pathway.

Little did Maka or her traveling companions notice a little blonde bird fluttering in the air overhead_ it looks like they need some help _the little bird thought to herself as she flew off.

Maka and the lion rode Angel for the rest of the afternoon only stopping every once in a while to get a drink of water from a nearby stream. Maka made light conversation with the lion all the while feeling just a tad silly for talking to a wild animal like it was a fellow human being. Soon Maka noticed the sun beginning to lower its self from the heavens which prompted her to look around for a suitable place to camp. The two of them kept riding and as it slowly got darker the lion seemed to become antsier to Maka's confusion. Finally as the sun was almost at the line of the horizon causing colors of pink, purple, and gold to fill the sky did Maka finally find a place to set up camp. As she stopped Angel and helped the poor lion off of the saddle the lion tore itself out of her grip and limped away. Maka felt a little hurt that the lion had just run off like that but then chided herself for getting so worked up when the poor animal probably just needed a bathroom break or something. Therefore Maka threw her energy into gathering wood for a fire, making a fire pit, catching two wild hares and putting them on a make shift spit to roast of the fire she had just built. All the while Angel watched her with a bored expression before beginning to graze on the soft and lush green grass. Maka unpacked her dark green cape and pulled it around herself as she watched the fireflies begin to fly around one another. Soon Maka began to grow restless where was that stupid, ungratefully and annoying lion. _What if he got stuck somewhere or his injury got the best of him? _Maka thought to herself as she began to worry. Even though the lion's absence seemed to have a calming effect on Angel.

"Should I be worried?" Maka asked Angel for no reason except just to be able to talk to someone.

Angel looked up gave her an expression that clearly said good-riddance-to-that-strange-creature accompanied by a snort before going back to grazing.

Maka let out a deep sigh as she began to study her map, the smell of roasting rabbit began to fill the air and make Maka's stomach rumble in anticipation. Maka looked at the fire and the meat roasting over it and then at the sky which had turned a light purple as the sun was nearly set surrounded by a deep sapphire color with black beginning to tint the edges. Stars began to wake themselves and glow. Again Maka thought about that strange lion and just as she was about to get worried all over again Maka heard a stick crack to her left. In response to the intrusive sound Maka pulled out a dagger she kept tucked away in her boot straps and faced whatever creature made that sound only to have widened green eyes meet crimson ones. Maka let out a sigh of relief and put the dagger away. As the crescent moon finally ascended high in the sky the lion looked up at the heavens in anticipation before beginning to glow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hello Everyone! ^-^ First off I want to thank you all for your support so far! It helps to keep me motived to write when I know that people like the story I'm working on. Remember reviews are GREATLY appreciated. I also want to thank you for taking the time to read this. Until the next chapter,

-Midnight Oracle ^-^


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Soul Eater series in any way shape or form *Sniffles*.

An Unexpected Adventure Chapter 8 

Maka's eyes widened as she watched the white lion become engulfed in a bright silvery light. Maka watched in awe as the lion before her changed into a boy around her age. Finally the light disappeared leaving a strange yet somewhat handsome boy with sharp looking teeth, silvery hair, a toned body and the same crimson eyes she had grown accustom to.

"Well that was unexpected." Maka said not quite sure what to make of the situation.

"Yeah well it's not every day that one usually runs into some one cursed." Soul said with a half grin on his face that quickly morphed into an expression of pain as he clutched his shoulder. In response Maka rushed to his side and guided him to the fallen log next to her before disappearing for a few moments and coming back with a funny looking root with yellowish green leaves growing on it.

"What's that for?" Soul asked curiously while still clutching his injured shoulder.

"The leaves are to help cleanse the wound of germs while the root is for pain." Maka explained as she diced up the leaves before draining it of juice and applying it to Soul's wound.

"Man this is so uncool." Soul grumbled out as he tried not to grimace at the pain of having his wounds cleansed.

"What is?" Maka asked him curiously and she began to cut up the root.

"I got shot by my best friend." Soul replied annoyed.

"Last time I checked friends don't shoot each other with arrows." Maka said to which Soul gave out a big sigh.

"It's a long and complicated story." Soul grumbled as Maka diced up the root.

"Here for your pain." Maka said gently as she handed him the chopped up root bits.

"Thanks…" Soul replied as she took the root from her.

"No problem." Maka replied with a small shrug of her shoulders before going and taking the cooked rabbits off the fire.

"Aren't you going to ask how I got cursed or why?" Soul asked as he watched Maka with interest.

"I figure you'll tell me when you're ready. Plus I know only black witches curse people. White mages like to heal and protect. Therefore I figured you were the unfortunate victim from some evil witch's hex." Maka replied leaving Soul stunned by her quick thinking and courtesy to his privacy. Since almost all of the females he had come into contact with were usually air heads who tried to pry into his past and things he did not want to share.

"You're pretty smart…" Soul said with a pause at the end for her to fill in with her name.

"Maka…" Maka replied with a smile as she picked up on Soul's cue.

"Nice to meet you Maka, I'm Soul." Soul replied with a grin.

"Maka?" Soul said in a questioning tone.

"Yeah?" Maka replied patiently.

"I was wondering…I don't know where to begin looking for a cure to this curse and…would you help me?" Soul asked grimacing as he waited for her to cut him off with a flat no.

"Well I was heading to crystal falls and the legend says that if you look into the water with a pure and open heart you can see what you desire and a way to get it. So maybe if we go you'll see your human self and a way to break the curse." Maka replied thoughtfully shocking and delighting Soul at the same time.

"You'd really help me?" Soul asked again to make sure he was hearing her right.

"Yeah why not, I was heading there anyways plus I'm always game for a little adventure." Maka replied excitedly as she handed Soul his rabbit.

"You're really cool you know that." Soul said with a half-smile as Maka bit into her rabbit.

The two of them talked, laughed and ate enjoying one another's company until Soul could tell that Maka was getting tired.

"Why don't you get some rest? I'll keep watch." Soul suggested as he watched Maka try to cover an adorable sounding yawn.

"I think I will, night Soul…" Maka replied sleepily before curling up against the log and drifting off.

"Night Maka." Soul said softly.

A movement out of the corner caught Soul's attention and as he looked his gaze met Angel's gaze. Angel gave him a look that clearly said I-don't-trust-you-so-I-will-be-keeping-a-close-watch-on-you. Soul rolled his eyes and looked back at Maka.

Soul watched Maka with fascination as his eyes softened and a smile began to spread across his face. _She was definitely unique, intelligent, kind…and not to mention she's got a certain beauty and charm to her. _Soul thought to himself in happily.

"Soul…" Maka mumbled out irritated.

"Yes Maka?" Soul asked amused.

"Stop staring at me like a creeper." Maka replied bluntly before pulling her cape tighter around herself and drifting back off to sleep.

Soul chuckled softly before looking up at the stars and smiled as he watched some of the stars fly across the heavens. A slight painful throbbing in his arm turned his smile into a frown as he gripped it and ate another chunk of the bitter tasting root that Maka had given him. Soul felt blessed to have her as an alley because if she hadn't saved him from Black*Star then he would have died for sure. As a result of his death Soul was sure that the kingdom would have gone to Wes and he would never let that happen. His subjects deserved a caring and patient king. The need to get back and save his kingdom from a potential tyrant was over whelming but Soul knew he couldn't do it in his condition. _Wes you'll pay for what you did mark my words! _Soul thought to himself angrily as the light of the fire illuminated his blood red eyes in a menacing manner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hello Everyone! ^-^ I just want to thank you all for your reviews and support so far! It's very encouraging! As always I hope that you all have enjoyed this chapter. Remember reviews are GREATLY appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read this! Until the next chapter,

-Midnight Oracle ^-^


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Soul Eater series in any way shape or form *Sniffles*.

An Unexpected Adventure Chapter 9 

The warm bright light of morning shone through the forest which caused a young woman to stir and slowly awaken. As she began to regain consciousness she looked somewhat dazed as she took in her surroundings. She then sat up slowly and glanced beside her to see a white lion snoozing contently next to her. A soft smile made its way across her face as she got up and began to pack up camp. As she began to re-tack up her mare the woman turned to see the cursed young king struggling to get up. The woman rushed to his side and helped him while giving him a sympathetic look.

"You're right it does seem as though they need help." said a gentle and amused sounding voice.

"How are we going to help them Lady Marie?" asked an energetic young girl with blond hair as she looked from the crystal ball to her mistress.

"Well Liz, I'm going to ask you and your sister to talk to Blair. I need the both of you to convince her to track them and then lead them to crystal falls and help them collect the item(s) needed for the potion to help break the poor boy king's curse. Once the items have been found bring them to me and I will make sure that the potion is made correctly. Can you manage that?" Marie asked her youngest apprentice.

"Of course ! Leave this to us boss!" Liz said happily before leaving her mistresses side to get her sister for their mission.

Marie watched her young apprentices leave and stood at the entrance of the cave "_We don't have a lot of time before the hex becomes permanent….Medusa, what are you up to now." _Marie thought to herself anxiously before heading back inside her laier.

-With Maka and Soul-

It was midday as Maka and Soul stopped by a stream to take a quick break and get some water. Maka's face contorted into one of worry as she watched Soul hobbling down to the stream to drink before letting out a light sigh as she pulled her canteen from the saddle bag. Suddenly Maka heard a low warning growl being admitted from Soul. Maka turned to see a black panther with gold colored eyes sitting back on its haunches watching them with something akin to amusement displayed across its features. Suddenly the panther was surrounded by a violet colored glow and transformed into a tall woman with purple hair and mesmerizing gold eyes.

"A little birdie told me that you two are in need of some assistance." The feline woman said.

"Who are you?!" Maka demanded anxiously.

"Please forgive me for not introducing myself right away. My name is Blair." Blair said calmly.

"What are you and who sent you?" Maka asked interrogating her.

"I am a tracker and I also work as a guide. Now as for the identity of my employer, all I will say is that she is a very trustworthy and kind person. She sent me to help you break the poor lion king's curse." Blair said in a tone that booked no argument.

"How do we know if we can trust you?" Maka asked her expression guarded.

"Look I know the young king does not wish to remain a lion forever, and I don't approve of foul play. Now I know this land like the back of my hand. Every bush, stream and boulder. I also know of the dangers in these woods so if you want to get to crystal falls as fast as possible with no major injuries I suggest you follow me." Blair said sternly.

Maka looked at Soul with a what-do-you-think kind of expression on her face. Soul looked between the two women before giving Maka his best I-think-we-can-trust-her-for-now expression. With that Maka let out a heavy sigh before filling up her canteen. After a few moments of silence Maka looked up at Blair's calm expression.

"Alright, we'll follow you. But don't expect us to trust you right away." Maka said as she stood up and called Angel to her.

"I'll take what I can get." Blair purred out amused.

Shortly after Blair's arrival the gang began to walk towards crystal falls once again. What they didn't seem to notice was a small frog sitting behind a boulder. The frog quickly hopped toward the water and released the communication spell on his back. The instant the frog hit the water the water hardened into glass. The frog looked into the glass and croaked capturing the bog witch's attention.

"Hello my precious what news have you for me?" The bog witch cooed out.

"Lady Erika, It seems as though Blair has now joined their side." The frog said.

"So the kitty has decided to join in on the fun has she…how fun." Erika said happily.

"Yes my lady, very fun." The frog repeated emotionlessly.

"Anything else?" Erika asked patiently.

"Yes, they seem to be headed to crystal falls." The frog replied.

"I see…you have done well my pet. I want you to keep tabs on them and report back to me as often as you can." Erika said.

"Very well my lady. Is there anything else you need from me?" The frog asked.

"Not at this moment, you are dismissed." Erika replied with a sigh.

With that the frog jumped off of the water causing it to return to normal before hoping after the cursed king.

-With the Bog Witch-

After talking with her minion Erika happily turned to her boiling cauldron and dipped her crystal into the boiling green substance before pulling it back out. The crystal began to glow a deep shade of emerald before reflecting the face of Lady Medusa.

"What news do you bring me?" Medusa hissed out questioningly.

"Well for starters Blair has joined their side." Erika replied anxiously.

"So that fur ball has decided to stick her nose into this. That can only mean that the Order of the Light has taken notice of my actions. Little Marie never did know what business she should not meddle her way into." Medusa said agitated.

"The lion is also accompanied by the princess of Spiritania." Erika said trying to keep calm.

"Maka… King Spirit's daughter….she always seemed way too adventurous for me. I bet her daddy is missing his precious baby girl. We should help return his lost child to him." Medusa said maliciously as a new plan began to form in her brain.

"I guess….oh and they are headed to crystal falls." Erika said while trying to fight the Goosebumps threatening to break out on her skin from Medusa's tone.

"Are they now?" Medusa asked benevolently.

"Yes, should we intercept them?" Erika cautiously asked.

"No! Let them reach their destination but do not lose them for we shall be meeting up with them very soon." Medusa replied smugly.

"Yes mistress, will that be all? Erika asked hoping that was all that was wanted of her.

"Yes, for the time being." Medusa hissed out before severing their connection.

-With Medusa-

Medusa looked down at her boiling cauldron a sense of self-satisfaction growing stronger within her. "_I will be seeing you again soon dear prince. Your brother is tripping over my coils with his little friends._ _Which reminds me, the young princess has lost her way. I should help her with that." _Medusa thought to herself happily as she picks up a vile of potion from beside the cauldron, throws it down and is enveloped in a cloud of purple smoke. Suddenly a snake slithers out from the now disappearing cloud of smoke towards the exit of her lair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hi Everyone! ^-^ I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews and continued support! You guys are awesome! Remember reviews are GREATLY appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read this! Until the next chapter,

-Midnight Oracle ^-^


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Soul Eater series in any way shape or form *Sniffles*.

**An Unexpected Adventure Chapter 10 **

It was nearly dusk as Stein sat on a log while releasing a cloud of smoke from his pipe in an attempt to relieve the frustration building up in him. A full day had gone by and there was no sign of the missing princess. The whole search party was anxious; the tension could be felt in the air throughout the camp. The king was probably getting more and more worked up by the moment. Not to mention the fact that the princess's fiancé had insisted on joining his squad and was now pacing impatiently through the camp. Stein knew the princess was highly intelligent and very capable of taking care of herself. For there wasn't a day that had gone by where she hadn't pestered him for defensive and offensive battle training. He refused her until the day where one of his apprentices had taken an unhealthy interest in the princess. He had been fortunate enough to catch him in the act of trying to kidnap a fighting princess. She had promised not to tell the king about his misjudgment in taking on that apprentice in exchange for fighting lessons. All of a sudden a small figure came crashing into the camp.

All the men in the camp drew their weapons and surrounded the cloaked figure. Stein walked over to where the commotion was taking place and looked down at the hooded stranger.

"Is there anyone who could help me?" said the voice of a small child.

"What is the matter?" Stein asked the young sounding stranger.

To Stein's question the child reached underneath her cloak and brought out a missing poster with a picture of princess Maka on it.

"I have seen the princess and her captor." The child replied.

To this all the men lowered their weapons and the young girl was ushered into Stein's tent. Once inside the girl lowered her hood. She had sandy blond hair and her eyes almost seemed golden.

"So young one, you claim to have seen the princess…."Stein began only to be interrupted by the girl.

"I HAVE seen her. She was on her way back to her kingdom when she was attacked by Blair. Blair is well known as the queen of thieves in these parts of the forest." The child exclaimed as her voice quivered.

"Blair is the woman with purple hair and gold eyes correct?" Stein asked her patiently as he brought his pipe to his lips.

"Yes…" the child replied with a sniffle.

"Child, Blair is a traveling guide." Stein huffed out.

"B-but I SAW it happen! During the struggle this must have came off the princess's neck during their struggle." The child said as she took out a silver chain with the deceased queen's heart shaped locket on it. It was a known fact that the princess always carried this on her person.

"Alright I believe you." Stein said as the girl handed the necklace to Stein.

"Is that all?" Stein asked her.

"Yes, I did hear where she was planning on taking her." The child said innocently.

"Where?" Stein asked encouragingly

"Crystal falls… may I go now? My mama is waiting for me." the child replied.

"Yes, and I appreciate your help young one." Stein replied before nodding his head at the guards to let her leave.

After the child exited the tent Stein's eyes narrowed as this thought struck him "_Something is not right…." _

-With Medusa-

After leaving Stein's tent Medusa quickly left the search party's camp site and transformed herself into a snake once more. For she had a date with the would be king. The moon had begun its decent into the sky as Medusa transformed back into a human, pulled the hood over her head and walked into the tavern. Medusa scanned the room until her eyes landed on the prince.

"You summoned me your highness." Medusa hissed out.

"Yes, I wanted to know how your search for my brother is going." Wes said in an annoyed tone.

"I know where they are heading and I plan on meeting them there. I would also advise you to watch your tone with me." Medusa said benevolently.

"I didn't mean to offend dear lady but I am under quite a lot of pressure at the moment." Wes quickly replied in an apologetic tone.

"You worry too much your highness, I'll bring him to you soon enough." Medusa said in a smug tone before turning around and walking out of the tavern, her slit pupils glowing menacingly.

-With Maka and the Gang-

After a long days walk Blair offered to go hunt something for dinner while Soul and Maka relaxed at their camp site. Maka still felt uneasy about Blair's sudden appearance but was a little glad to have Blair accompanying them. For as they traveled Maka asked Blair to teach her everything she knew. At first Blair just laughed but as the day carried on Blair began to teach her about how to identify which plants made what medicines and how to tell if a stream is safe to drink from and how to purify it. Tomorrow Blair was going to teacher her about tracking. Soul had stayed quiet except for the annoyed growl every now and again due to the pain of his injury.

Maka glanced at the sleeping lion resting next to the campfire; enjoyment was obvious in his face as he absorbed the heat of the fire. Maka smiled at the scene playing before her and then returned her attention to the book she brought with her. Not too much time passed until a soft glow caught Maka's attention as Soul transformed back into a human.

"What are you reading?" Soul asked as he got up from his spot and sat down beside her.

"A Thief's Daughter." Maka replied as Soul leaned against her and placed his head on her shoulder. Maka looked at him in shock. No guy had ever dared to do this before, noticing her discomfort Soul looked at her before asking

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" in an amused tone of voice.

"Don't be silly, you're injured so I don't mind. But under the normal circumstances I would be forced to punch you for being ungentlemanly." Maka replied indignantly.

"You are a strange woman Maka." Soul said as he stifled a yawn.

"Is that a bad thing?" Maka snapped at him irritated before playfully smacking him with her book.

"Not at all, on the contrary it's quite refreshing." Soul said with a chuckle.

To this Maka smiled and fought down a blush at the unusual compliment as her unoccupied hand fidgeted with the silver locket and chain around her neck.

"I never pegged you as the locket wearing kind." Soul said as he eyed Maka's necklace.

"This belonged to my mother….she died and she left it to me. This is all I have left of her." Maka said sullenly.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Soul said quietly.

"It's alright, hopefully I will see her again in the afterlife." Maka replied with a sad half smile.

"I also lost my mother." Soul said suddenly.

"I'm sorry…."Maka said as she looked into Soul's eyes.

"It's alright…." Soul started to say more only to be interrupted by Blair's arrival back into the campsite with 3 rabbits in her hand.

As the evening progressed Blair watch her two companions interact, talk, and play fight each other with extreme amusement. A cursed king and a tomboy princess…what an interesting pair they made.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hello Everyone! ^-^ First off I want to wish everyone a Happy Easter! Secondly I want to apologize for not posting in a while. I was having problems with my wifi, then my dog chewed up my laptop charger, and other super fun of that nature occurred. Anyways I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter! I also would like to thank my readers for their support so far, you guys are awesome! Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. Have a wonderful day and thank you for taking the time to read this! Until the next chapter,

-Midnight Oracle ^-^


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the Soul Eater series in any way *Sniffles*.

**An Unexpected Adventure Chapter 11 **

Maka stared at the shimmering blue water which seemed to glow different hues of pink, orange, purple, and gold as the setting sun reflected its colors off the Crystal falls. Maka had never seen such a beautiful landscape before and was instantly filled with a sense of internal peace. The falls were surrounded by tall redwood trees and rolling lush meadows that sprawled themselves all over the valley where exotic wild flowers of all different shapes, colors, and sizes grew proudly amongst the shadowed grass. Maka smiled at the serenity of the scenic view below their current location on top of the side of a mountain. The three of them had been able to cover a lot of ground over the course of their day, even if the whole day hadn't gone over so smoothly. *_**Flash back* **_

_**The morning started out with Maka fussing over Soul's bandaged paw making sure to clean his wound and apply a special salve that Blair had taught her to make with some plants they had found along their route that was supposed to help the wound heal faster. Soul had been patient as he watched her bite her lower lip in deep concentration while attending to his injury. After changing Soul's bandage he insisted as best as he could whilst trapped in his beastly form that he wanted to try walking a bit himself. Maka and Blair had tried to reason with him that it wasn't the best idea only to be hissed and snarled at so much that both the women in the group caved to his demand out of irritation. Since Soul limped they were forced to take a slower pace to make sure he wouldn't wear himself out too quickly. They had come across a village around noon and since they were low on supplies Blair and Maka both agreed that it would be best if Maka went into the town to restock while Blair stayed with Soul and watched over their stuff in order to remain hidden from any possible hunters, who wouldn't mind having a white lion rug on the floor of their cottage. Maka had thrown Blair's cloak (since Maka's own cloak had the royal crest on it) around herself and covered her head with its hood and walked into town. Maka went to the bustling market filled with farmers' selling their fresh crops, butcher's selling their newly killed animals, herb experts selling their freshly picked herbs and any concoctions/ remedies that they had made out of the plants, and fisherman selling their catch of the day. Maka had begun to walk around to the different stalls to replenish their supplies when she noticed a familiar figure. A smoking pipe hung out of his mouth as Mr. Captain Of the Royal Guard Sir Stein himself was impatiently hanging up missing posters with her face on them as well as wanted posters for Blair. Suddenly Maka had become aware of the knights from her kingdom that were surrounding the area, questioning villagers, vendors and hanging up more posters. A suddenly uneasy Maka hung her head and began to make her way back to Blair and Soul as nonchalantly as possible only to run into someone. The stranger had seemed nice for he apologized for running into her and handed her a wanted poster of Blair and a missing person poster with her royal face sketched on it. He asked her if she had any information about either of them and Maka not trusting her voice shook her head no as her heartbeat began to increase out of anxiety at the thought of being caught. The man thanked her in a disappointed tone of voice and walked away. Maka snuck a glance at him as he walked past her and noticed that he didn't have her kingdom's crest upon his cloak. Maka shrugged off her curiosity at his identity and hurried back to her traveling companions. Before fully leaving the village Maka snuck a quick peek over her shoulder to see Sir Stein walk determinedly into an apothecary's shop. Shrugging Maka left the bustling village as fast as her feet could take her. Upon showing Blair the posters Soul was forced to ride Angel so that they could pick up their pace and get as far away from her father's men as they could. Blair was beside herself with fury at being hunted like a common criminal and as she ranted out her frustration all Maka could ask herself was how they could have possibly caught up with them so fast. For before she had left she hadn't told anyone where she had planned to go. Soon Soul began to growl lightly and the group stopped for a break once they figured that they were far enough away from any danger. Soul stretched out his sore muscles while Blair and Maka refilled their canteens in the stream nearby. Once they began to hit the trail once more a group of robbers had tried to attack them but Maka, Blair, and Soul fought/scared them away and continued to wearily make their way towards their destination. Soon they had arrived at the mountain ledge/pass Blair, Maka, and Soul felt weary and figured that they were safe enough to turn their current location into their new campsite. Blair had announced that she was going hunting for food and had left Maka with Soul and Angel to set up the campsite. Once Maka had unpacked their supplies and un-tacked Angel she made a fire while Soul stretched his tight muscles and tried to help her as best as he could while being a lion. Then Maka had sat upon the ground and looked out at the gorgeous valley below them as Soul steeled his bravado and curled up beside Maka and rested his fury head on Maka's lap. Soul tensed to see if she would push him off only to relax when Maka began to absentmindedly stroke his soft mane. *End Of Flashback* **_

Maka was pulled out of her thoughts of the valley's beauty and her inquiries of what Stein was doing at the apothecary's shop and how they had gotten so close to them in a short period of time by Soul's sudden yawn. Soon they would break Soul's curse and he would be free to go and do as he pleased. And although Maka was happy that Soul would be freed she was also a little worried that he'd leave her and never talk to her again. She knew he had his own life and his own plans for his future and Maka would never admit this aloud but Soul had grown on her and she would be sad to see him go.

Soul was happy that Maka let him use her as a pillow since he wasn't too fond of the idea of placing his face on the rocky floor. Soul admitted to himself that he liked Maka...okay maybe he liked, liked her. She was feisty and kind at the same time and he would be sad to leave her. He didn't want to but his kingdom needed him and he couldn't just abandon his people and let his brother get away with treason. Maybe she would be willing to visit him once he got his kingdom back in order. Maybe even one day Maka's father may agree to possibly letting him court Maka. Soul's mind wandered back to earlier on in the day when Maka had shown Blair two scrolls of parchment which in turn had made both of his travelling companions suddenly anxious. He had wanted to ask them but seeing as though he couldn't talk as a lion he had been forced to keep his question to himself for the time being.

Maka watched the blazing red sky grow darker and darker until the moon rose up into the sky. Maka began to worry about where Blair was since she was taking a while to get back to their campsite. When a sudden pressure change on her lap and a sudden texture change in his mane made her look down to see that Soul had changed back to his human form.

"How's your arm feeling?" Maka asked Soul as she stopped stoking his hair.

"A lot better due to your excellent nursing skills." Soul replied with a smirk and watched as a faint pink tint of pink colored Maka's cheeks at his compliment.

"Glad to hear it." Maka replied all the while hoping she sounded as nonchalant as possible.

"Can you believe that we are almost there?" Soul asked her cautiously.

"Not really, just think by sundown tomorrow you could be freed from your curse. No more mister lion boy." Maka replied jokingly

"Such a shame I know." Soul replied while chuckling.

Suddenly the rustling of the nearby bushes caught their attention.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hello Everyone! ^-^ First off I want to thank you all for your support so far, you guys are awesome! Secondly I want to apologize for not updating sooner, I was in Maui with my Girl Scout troop for our dismemberment trip. *Sniffles* I am now no longer a Girl Scout. Anyways now that I am back I have had the time to update. I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter! Remember reviews are GREATLY appreciated! Thank you for taking the time to read this. Until the next chapter,

-Midnight Oracle ^-^


End file.
